


We Loved

by ArSommers



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Vincent receives an unexpected visit from Catherine one last time. Set shortly before the end of Season 3. One-shot fix-it fic.Originally published via fanfiction.net on 10/12/2015.





	We Loved

Vincent retired to his chamber with heavy eyelids and a heavy heart, a feeling he'd known ever since Catherine's death. She meant the world to him; she was the sun that brightened his day and moonlight that guided him by night. But a ruthless man named Gabriel snuffed out her loving light, and now Vincent felt condemned to the darkness.

Of course, Vincent was not alone in his grieving. His family in the World Below shared in his grief. However, where there was loss there was also hope, as the tunnel dwellers shared his joy in the return of Catherine and Vincent's infant son Jacob.

Vincent smiled. Jacob was the only link to Catherine's legacy. He could see her in the child's eyes when their son smiled. There was no animosity in his perfect face, only abounding love.

A new surge of remorse filled Vincent's chest. Had Catherine ever seen this emotion in Jacob? As far as Vincent knew, the two of them had only shared a moment before Gabriel ripped the newborn away from his mother. How gladly would Vincent have taken her place so their child could live by Catherine's light!

As these thoughts drifted through Vincent's head, he became aware of a warm, gentle breeze blowing through his room. His fatigue suddenly vanishing, he sat upright to determine the origin of this draft only to find a smiling Catherine in a white gown at the entrance to his chamber.

Vincent didn't stop to think of the plausibility of the situation. Instead, he instinctively leapt out of bed, crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around the woman he so dearly loved.

"Catherine," He whispered as he buried his face into her shoulder. Her arms wrapped securely around his broad shoulders in an embrace that could have lasted until the end of time.

After savoring the intimate moment, Vincent pulled back to take a look at the love of his life. She was exactly as he remembered, and no less beautiful.

"Vincent," Catherine whispered as she cupped her hands around his face.

"Mere words cannot describe how I've missed you," Vincent said, still in awe that she was had somehow made her way back to him.

"Words could never begin to describe what we had," Catherine agreed. "We loved,"

Those two syllables rang in Vincent's ears as he remembered Catherine uttering those words before she died. They had only known each other for three years, but their love was worth that of a lifetime.

"Stay here with me," Vincent said. "I need you. And our son, Jacob, he needs you too,"

Catherine let go of Vincent's face so she could hold his hands. "It was my time," she said. "But it is not yours. You have so much life yet to live,"

"My life is not complete without you by my side,"

"Oh Vincent," Catherine squeezed his hands. "What we have nobody can ever take away. Our love was pure, and it always will be. But my death should not restrict the limits of your love for others,"

Vincent's grasp tightened on her small hands. "There is only you," he promised. "I could never give myself to another,"

"It would be selfish of me to never let you know true love again," Catherine said. "There is another who cares deeply about you,"

"Diana," Vincent said, thinking of the criminal profiler who not only helped rescue Jacob, but saved his own life as well.

Catherine nodded. "She has a good heart, just like you. And if there is a chance for two good hearts to grow together, my death should not stand in the way,"

Vincent lowered his eyes. There was truth in what Catherine said. If, at some time, his fondness for Diana grew stronger, he would have to make a choice.

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not, and death shall have no dominion," Vincent repeated the Dylan Thomas quote.

Catherine nodded. "You gave me everything I could have ever wanted. My life was lived to the fullest,"

"As was mine," Vincent said. "But how I wish our son could know you,"

"He will," Catherine reassured him. "By telling him stories of all we experienced, he will know our tale,"

Vincent pulled her into another embrace. "I love you Catherine,"

Catherine closed her eyes and hugged him as tightly as she could. "And I love you Vincent. Always,"

Vincent awoke to the sound of Pascal tapping on the pipes. His foggy brain translated the code to mean something about the weather finally clearing in the World Above. Wondering if Catherine was still in the room, Vincent opened his eyes, but his love was nowhere to be seen.

Had it all been a dream? Or had Catherine somehow found a way to come back to say goodbye? Either way, Vincent's heart felt lighter. The pain was still there, and he knew to a certain extent it always would be. But Catherine spoke the truth. In the short time Vincent had known Diana, she'd done everything in her power to find Catherine's son, even when it meant putting herself in harms way. She was courageous and, more importantly, had a pure heart that she was willing to pledge to Vincent.

Maybe one day, Vincent thought, he could give her his heart in return.


End file.
